


Perch

by Heavenly_Bodies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Things in Heaven were still complicated, still full of angel fighting against angel, still so many unsure who to follow, even more confused and scared over the changes and this concept of ‘free will’ Cas brought to life. As he’d done so often for so many nights over the years Cas took himself to where Dean slept and positioned himself on a nearby table, wrapping his wings around himself, making himself at home.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyoKohitsuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKohitsuji/gifts).



> 'cause my Kyo needed a perching, sniffing Cas.

~~~~~~~~~

Castiel discovered early on in his time with Dean that he loved to watch the mortal sleep, whether it was in one of the seedy motels the Winchesters frequently called home, on Bobby’s couch, or curled up in the Impala. Of course, he didn’t know it was love until much later; until he’d rebelled and was cast out and began to lose his Grace. Never-the-less, it was something he felt compelled to do, almost since the moment he’d pulled Dean from Hell.

In sleep, Dean was so different, his emotions unguarded as they crossed his face. More than once Castiel wished to look in on the mortal’s dreams to know what triggered his happiness and his dread, but he never gave into that desire. Some lines even Castiel knew not to cross.

Still he’d keep watch, fascinated by his mortal. Sometimes he’d sit, invisible to the human eye, at Dean’s beside. Others he watch from far off places in Heaven or simply perched overhead on some nearby rooftop. Even after the Apocalypse didn’t happen and Heaven was in a shambles, Cas still felt the overwhelming pull to watch over his mortal. He’d find himself escaping from the noise and outcries of too many countless angelic voices to watch Dean sleep. He was tired, so tired, he had his Grace full charged again and he knew without doubt angels did not experience human needs such as sleep and food, but that didn’t stop him from feeling refreshed and recharged after a night spent watching over Dean- watching over Dean was the only time the angel ever felt peace.

Tonight was no different. Things in Heaven were still complicated, still full of angel fighting against angel, still so many unsure who to follow, even more confused and scared over the changes and this concept of ‘free will’ Cas brought to life. As he’d done so often for so many nights over the years Cas took himself to where Dean slept and positioned himself on a nearby table, wrapping his wings around himself, making himself at home.

Cas cocked his head in his way, sniffing the air experimentally. He wasn’t one for scents as a rule, as least as far as they went in the angelic world. Cas had always held humans in high regard, they were his Father’s greatest creation, fascinating and horrible and miraculous. Scenting was either used for mates or sensing danger and until he was charged with one Dean Winchester he had never considered humans as either, but Dean had proven time and again he didn’t fit rules any more than he followed them. So, yes, he was scenting Dean. Not simply his hair, sweat, or the shampoo and soap he used, angelic scenting went deeper. It went to the soul, skittered around dreams and hopes and fears and desires. It could lay a mortal bare and while once Cas may have done so if he thought the need great enough, now more than ever he respected and understood the majesty of humanity of people like the Winchesters. The scent that drifted to him was confusing, full of pain and love and want- a mixture he wasn’t expecting from his human. He gave another soft sniff to the air, this time looking for more in depth feelings. Lost in the world of Dean, Cas didn’t notice the man as he stirred.

Groggily, Dean pushed himself up on his elbows, brow furrowing as he stared at the table in the small motel room, rubbing his hand over his face and shaking his head. “Cas, man, what are you doing? You look like a damn gargoyle.”

Dean’s voice made Cas jump. “Dean?” Incredulity coated his gruff voice, as he tried to work out when he’d made himself known. It wasn’t something that just happened, if it was, people would have been seeing angels popping in and out of existence all over the world the last few years.

“Yeah, last I checked.” Dean cracked his neck. “Doesn’t answer my question. Everything alright up on cloud nine?”

“I don’t know where cloud nine is, but I can certainly check on it if you wish.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Heaven, Cas, I meant Heaven. And get down from there you’re freaking me out.”

“Sorry.” He smoothly slid down from the table as he spoke. “Things are… complicated. There is much to be done and so much chaos throughout the Host.”

Dean grunted. “Why’s that not surprise me. So what can I do you for, Cas?”

“Nothing. I was merely…”

“Merely what?”

Cas opened his mouth to speak, but realized he had no idea what to say.

“Cas?” Dean urged.

“I have come to realize I find your presence… comforting.”

“Comforting, Cas? I woulda thought I was the last person you’d think of as comforting.”

“Dean, I have learned much about humanity since we met, and I have learned much about you. I can assure you, you are a comfort.”

Dean shook his head disbelievingly.

Sighing, Cas sat on the bed next to his human. “Dean. You are the strongest individual I have ever known- human or angel. You fight for what is right and just and protect those who need it, regardless of who or what stands in your way. How could I find that anything other than comforting?”

“Careful there Cas, you’re starting…” The words died in his throat at the earnest devotion in Castiel’s eyes. “Cas?”

The angel smiled. “You should sleep, Dean. I’ll take my leave.”

Dean’s hand whipped out and grabbed Cas’ elbow. “Stay.”

Dean’s request was met with a furrowed brow and familiar head tilt.

“Don’t make me say it, Cas.”

Cas’ lips quirked slightly upwards and he nodded his head once in understanding and acquiescence receiving a warm grateful smile in return.

In short order, Cas moved to lean against the headboard, while Dean rolled onto his side to begin the arduous task of trying to sleep. 

If Dean finally drifted off to the feel of nimble fingers stroking his hair and woke up to a warm trench coat clad arm wrapped around his waist it was no more than what they each needed and craved. And if Cas let Dean’s scent fill his nostrils imprinting on his own soul, maybe it was time he admitted exactly what Dean was to him.


End file.
